


What No Angel Knows

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Der Himmel über Berlin | Wings of Desire (1987)
Genre: Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to be human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What No Angel Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



Title: **What No Angel Knows**  
Vidder: laurashapiro  
Fandom: **Wings of Desire**  
Song: **Dance / S'loyfn, S'yogn**  
Artist: **Moira Smiley and Voco**  
Summary: **What does it mean to be human?**

Made for bironic! Happy Festivids!

[Download 214MB .mp4](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/angel.mp4) | [Get captions (.srt file)](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/What_No_Angel_Knows_eng.srt)

 


End file.
